Robert Sullivan
Robert Sullivan (born March 8th 1978) is the head teacher of Peeside High School and Craig Sullivan's father. He formerly worked as the head teacher of Colham High School before it was destroyed in Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson. He is known for being somewhat angry at times, but is a bit nicer to Harry Smith and friends than Catriona McMillan. He is constantly fretting over the school's performance, using pupils' report cards to obsessively compile statistics. It was revealed in Harry Smith's Time Capsule that he raids Peeside and Colham High's time capsules and hides the contents in his attic as a souvenir of everyone passing through the school; oddly his attic is also full of other junk such as broken taps, confiscated items and bootleg Saga Minidrive cartridges. Despite his son Craig being drowned with his girlfriend Iona MacEachern by Samuel Davidson, he allowed Samuel to continue teaching at Colham High School, however they no longer got on. Ever since the events of Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher, Robert holds a grudge against Adolf Chernov. He additionally hates Vick Francis, the head teacher of Vick House School. In April 2016 Ambrose Rodino caught Robert listening to gangsta rap in his office at lunchtime. 30 pupils then crowded round the door and sniggered, causing him to roar. He also angrily revealed in the episode Harry Smith Sells the School that he has piles. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick *Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure *Catriona McMillan Dies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith and the New Teacher *Harry Smith Fights David Marshall Season 2 *Svörfuður Hilmarsson's Fight Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith Gets Beat Up *Harry Smith: Life Sucks Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *Harry Smith Aces a Test *The New Girl in 3F *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *The Destruction of Colham High School Season 6 *Harry Smith's Sick Day *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Harry Smith's Boring Class Trip *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Harry Smith's Personality Swap (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 8 *Harry Smith and the Surprise Supply Teacher *Harry Smith and Demon *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith's Vile Vacation *Harry Smith Tells the Truth *Harry Smith Goes to School *Harry Smith Breaks the Silence Season 10 *James Smith: BE QUIET! *Harry Smith: Ace Reporter *Harry Smith Goes Nuts *Harry Smith's Christmas Dance *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Eats a Burrito Season 12 *Harry Smith's Extreme Water Fight Season 13 *Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 14 *Harry Smith and James Smith's Body Swap Season 15 *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Biology Lesson *Harry Smith Becomes a Drag Queen *Demon's Adventure Quotes *"My office, now!" - appears in various episodes *"Harry! For once you've done the school proud!" - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test *"Adolf! This...is...UNACCEPTABLE!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *"Noobs! Idiots! Nincompoops! The rat's getting away!" - appears in Harry Smith and Demon *"HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVE PILES?!" - appears in Harry Smith Sells the School *"You have a problem being jelly, Christine!" - appears in Christine Peel Excites Boys Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Males